Project Summary/Abstract AAFCO Advanced Inspector Training Seminar PAR-16-378 Application The Association of American Feed Control Officials (AAFCO), an organization that will soon celebrate its 110th anniversary, is a voluntary membership association of local, state and federal agencies charged by law to regulate the sale and distribution of animal feeds and animal drug remedies. The AAFCO Inspection & Sampling Committee ensures that the Advanced Inspector Training Seminar (AITS) is made available to State Feed Programs to utilize for field staff training needs. Common agenda topics are centered on Regulatory Authority, Investigative Techniques, Federal Contract Work, Medicated Feeds and Medicated Feed Labeling Requirements, and Emergency Response. All personnel employed by state government agencies which perform inspections in feed facilities are invited to attend the meeting via email, and up to sixty (60) attendees, on average, are accepted as attendees. Historically, State Feed Programs have been limited on travel due to available resources provided by their agency therefore the Association generally attempts to keep registration costs as minimal as possible to increase the opportunity for field staff to attend. AAFCO intends to utilize grant funding to ensure the 2018 AITS, which will be hosted in Kansas City, provides the attendees with a robust training on regulatory topics and professionalism subjects that have been identified as necessary to field staff to perform their duties satisfactorily.